Valentine's Day
by Emily.Anon
Summary: Emily's roommate was surprised by her boyfriend for Valentine's Day, leaving her bedless for the night. Thankfully her neighbour has a spare bed for the night and enough food for two.


**A/N: so I planned on having this up on Valentine's Day for obvious reasons but as you can see, I failed miserably. Like** ** _really_** **failed. Ha. BUT it's done now and late is better than never, right? I hope you enjoy it! If you do you should totally let me know and if you don't like it, you should also let me know (nicely).** **One last thing, let's just ignore the M part, yeah? I was not planning on writing any of that scene but I struggled to find a part to end that scene on that felt natural so I just kept on writing oops.**

"Really? A little notice would have been nice!" Emily was practically being pushed out of her own dorm room.

"Sorry Em, he surprised me too, but I really need the room tonight." Emily just frowned at her roommate. "We haven't seen each other in over a month! Not all of us can last years without sex." The girl added.

"Oh my god Hanna, you have no tact whatsoever do you? And it hasn't been _years._ " Hanna just looked at Emily with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the common room or something. But you owe me big time, Han!"

"Thank you so much Emmy! I'll repay you by finding you the perfect girl, I swear." Hanna engulfed Emily in a tight bear hug before swiftly slamming the door in her face.

"I'd prefer chocolate." Emily spoke, more to herself knowing Hanna would be halfway across their room by now, no longer in hearing range.

"I have chocolate." At first Emily thought she might be hearing things but as she scanned her surroundings she came face to face with one of the girls living in the dorm next door.

"Sorry?" Emily heard what the girl had said but still felt the need to double check.

"I said I have chocolate. You said you wanted chocolate and I have chocolate. I also have a free bed that isn't a couch in the common room."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to eaves drop but your friend was kind of loud so I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Anyway, like I said before, I have a spare place to sleep _and_ chocolate and you are more than welcome to poach both for the night."

"Thank you, but I'll be ok. I wouldn't want to impose on your night."

Paige barked out a laugh. "You'd be doing me a favour. Valentine's Day isn't really a day you want to spend alone. My roommate certainly isn't going to be alone and by the sounds of your previous conversation, neither is yours." Emily finally took the girl in front of her in. She had seen her before, many times actually but only ever really in passing. Except for the time the girl paid for her coffee when she forgot her purse. She was nice, and insanely pretty. With her deep brown eyes, defined jawline, cute button nose and adorable smile, Emily was surprised she was even alone on a day like today.

"Are you sure? You don't need to feel obligated to offer me a bed."

"I don't – like I said, you'd be doing me a favour. Movies are always more fun when you're watching them with somebody else anyway." Paige smiled, trying to downplay just how much she wanted Emily to say yes.

"Ok, if you're sure this is alright with you." Emily smiled back sheepishly.

"Just come in, Emily." Paige laughed, they'd be here all night if she didn't end this back and forth conversation. "I've got some Chinese food in here." Paige said as she lifted a shopping bag. "I always order way too much so there should be enough for the two of us."

"Thank you for this, I owe you."

"Nonsense, I'm sure we could both do with the company tonight of all nights. You gotta love being single on Valentine's Day." Paige chuckled.

Emily stood there, not knowing how to help while Paige went about setting the food out on a small coffee table. Emily's eyes scanned the room, it was simple and clean. As she entered, there was a small living area with a couch and a television, with the coffee table Paige was currently putting the food on being in the middle of that area. Then to her left were two beds, with two desks situated between them. The room configuration was much like her and Hanna's room. The biggest difference between the two being the total lack of mess in this room compared to theirs; living with Hanna Marin can be messy.

Emily was brought out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hmm?"

"I said would you like a drink? We have coke, sprite, fruit juice or water?" Paige looked at Emily expectantly before adding, "and we may have some drinks of the more adult variety, if that's what you fancy" Paige smirked.

"Oh uh, I'll just have whatever you're having" Emily smiled.

"Great." Paige then turned to a mini fridge in the corner of the room and Emily decided to take a seat on the sofa while she waited for the girl to join her. When she did, it was with a cider in each hand.

"I hope you like cider?" Paige handed one to Emily, who accepted it willingly.

"I do, thanks." Emily smiled gratefully as she took a sip, "this is good cider."

"Yeah, my roommate doesn't really enjoy cheap alcohol so we only get the good stuff" Paige smiled wryly.

"Really? It's not really a full college experience without a bit of cheap alcohol to get you through" Emily joked.

"I agree but I don't think Spence is really looking for that type of college experience." Paige motioned to the food now spread across the table and Emily took the hint, leaning in to put a bit of everything on her plate.

"Ah I see, not really a party girl, huh?"

"Certainly not. She's my best friend but I'll admit, she can be a little uptight at times" Paige laughed as she thought of her roommate and best friend – definitely not one to enjoy alcohol fuelled parties.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, this is the cleanest dorm I've ever seen." Emily motioned around the space, emphasising the cleanliness of it.

"If I'm honest, I can be a bit of a neat-freak too, though I'm not as extreme as Spencer." She then lowered her voice and leant in closer to Emily as if she was about to tell her a secret, "don't tell Spence this, but I haven't dusted my desk since last week." Paige's eyes then widened, as if scandalised by her own confession.

This had Emily leaning her head back as she let out a hearty laugh before quickly composing herself and gasping.

"How could you go a week without dusting your desk!?" She asked in faux abomination.

"I know, I'm a disgrace." Paige played along before she couldn't help but smile brightly at Emily.

Both girls were amazed at how easy the conversation was flowing between them considering they had never held a conversation with each other before now.

"So, here comes the inevitable question; what are you studying?" Emily watched, smiling apologetically, as Paige tried to quickly finish her mouthful of food so that she could answer.

"Medicine. I hope to become a paediatrician."

"That's awesome, I imagine that job would be really rewarding. Hard at times, but worth it I'm sure."

"Definitely, I can't wait." Emily could tell that Paige had a real passion for medicine, it was evidenced by the way her eyes shone and her smile widened just at the mere mention of her desired profession.

"What are you studying?" Paige asked.

"Physiotherapy. So you'll fix up a little kid's broken leg and I'll help them walk again." Emily chuckled.

The two girls stayed quiet, both silently enjoying of the idea of them somewhat working together to help a child back to full health.

The conversation then picked back up for a while as they finished off eating and cleaning up the table, seamlessly working together to get the job done.

"Okay, so I'm just going to get the much awaited chocolate and then we'll decide what we should watch on this fine Valentine's Day." Paige then walked over to her bed before opening her bedside drawer and fishing out a block of chocolate.

"Nice secret stash" Emily teased.

"Well chocolate is Spencer's weakness so I need to hide it if I want to ensure that it'll still be there when I want it," Paige countered.

"Fair enough. I should probably do the same to be honest, Hanna doesn't let treats stay around for long either."

"Exactly! Desperate times call for desperate measures." They both laughed as Paige began setting up the television to search Netflix. Paige was flicking through their options when she had a thought.

"Have you watched Orphan Black?" She spun to look at Emily with clear excitement in her voice.

"Orphan Black? No I haven't. Is it movie or…?" Emily questioned.

"It's a tee-vee show and we're about to become best friends because you'll love me for introducing you to it." Paige beamed as she proceeded to once again head towards her bedside table, reaching in and pulling out an Orphan Black DVD case. As she was doing so she mused, "although recent events may not make you so happy about being introduced to the emotional roller coaster that the show puts you on."

"That's a big call, I don't just go throwing around the word best friend, you know." Emily smirked as Paige made her way back over to her.

"Trust me, with the help of Tatiana I'll have you begging," she waited a beat before adding "for best-friendship." The pause didn't go unnoticed by Emily and she was thankful for her darker complexion as she felt herself blush slightly. She appreciated the girl's confidence, it was refreshing without being overbearing and completely cocky.

"We'll see," is all she could manage in response.

They both got comfortable on the sofa once the television was set up and the show was beginning.

"You want some?"

Before Emily even got to register the question a soft blanket was being thrown over her body as Paige spread it over the pair.

"Um, sure. Thanks," she mumbled as she shifted slightly in her seat. Paige had moved closer to her so that the quilt would adequately coat both girls and in doing so Emily's feet, which were tucked to the side as she leant her elbow on the armrest, were now touching the side of Paige's thigh as she sat up straight with her feet resting on the coffee table.

Emily looked to her left to Paige who was smiling lightly to herself as her eyes remained trained on the television. Emily couldn't help but keep her eyes on the other girl, appreciating the way her lips curved slightly. She also took notice of the brunette's soft features, there was no denying that the woman was pretty. Beautiful, even. Hot, definitely.

"You're missing it."

The voice startled Emily slightly before she felt a wave of embarrassment flow through her, heating her face. Paige's smirk only added to the humiliation so she decided not to give the girl the satisfaction of a response, she simply looked away and moved her focus to the screen in front of her.

"What do you say, want to watch another episode?"

"Is that even a question?"

The pair had watched three episodes and Emily was already hooked.

"Good point, who would turn down the chance to watch Tatiana Maslany in like, twenty different forms?"

"Exactly. I've got to admit Paige, I'm struggling to keep you in the friend zone…"

A silence settled between them as Paige stared at Emily wide eyed.

"I don't do this very often but it's just, I think you're right."

"Wait. Right about what?" Paige couldn't quite believe the turn this conversation was taking.

"About the fact that with the help of Tatiana, I'm quickly thinking you should get to enter the _best_ friend zone." Emily couldn't help the proud smirk that spread across her face at that point, happy to have successfully teased Paige. It was about time Paige had a taste of her own medicine.

Paige looked on, slightly dumbstruck. She felt foolish for falling for that and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed too. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't totally losing it internally as Emily hinted at something more than friendly interaction. However, she had to give it to Emily, she had got her good and she deserved kudos for that.

Paige began slow clapping as she declared, "well done, you got me. You played me at my own game and you did it well." She even went so far as to tip an imaginary hat to the other girl.

Emily smiled proudly and Paige found it far too cute. Without realising Paige tipped her head to the side and watched Emily with a look of utter adoration. It was ridiculous how quickly Emily could do that to her. They'd literally officially met less than five hours ago and Paige was already giving the girl heart eyes.

Emily wasn't faring much better. The look Paige was giving her was clear and it made her heart rate increase and her face heat up. It felt like it had been forever since someone had looked at her like that and she'd almost forgotten just how nice it felt. The fact that it was her new found friend Paige McCullers giving her that look was a lovely bonus. She found Paige so endearing. The girl seemed genuine, as well as witty, funny, intelligent, good looking… the list was seemingly endless.

Neither girl knew how it started, or who made the first move, but they were kissing. It was soft and over in seconds. As each girl slowly reopened their eyes they're welcomed by the sight of sweet, bashful smiles. They stay like that for a while – faces inches apart, neither one too sure where to go from here.

Luckily for both girls, Emily makes the decision to lean back in, capturing Paige's lips with her own and drawing the girl in. Emily's hands that were previously sitting idly in her lap move to cup Paige's cheeks, one slipping to the back of her neck to pull her in closer. Paige's own hands sprung to action; one moving to grip Emily's hip, the other moving to thread through the brunette's long, wavy hair. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow in intensity as they found a rhythm that worked for the two of them. Paige leant into Emily and it was clear to both of them what she was trying to do and Emily complied, lowering herself down until she was lying down on the sofa with Paige hovering over her. Hands were becoming braver, roaming all over. Emily pushed Paige's unbuttoned shirt off, leaving her top half in a singlet.

Paige's own hands had found the button on Emily's jeans and she made quick work of undoing it along with the zip. Once she was done doing that she became aware of the tugging on the hem of her singlet along with a frustrated huff coming from Emily. After inwardly smiling at the adorableness of the action she sprang into action and threw the offending piece of clothing off herself and to the floor.

Her top half was now completely naked and Emily couldn't hide her surprise or delight, her eyes widening while her mouth spread into a large grin.

"It's not like I was expecting company tonight. I certainly wasn't expecting my hot neighbour to be underneath me, stripping me of my clothes." Paige smirked, "if I _had_ known, I totally would have worn my lacy bra."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Paige was all too happy to comply, faltering only slightly when she felt Emily's hand begin to massage her left breast.

As much as each girl was enjoying their current position – their pleasure made known by the occasional moan being drawn from them – it was becoming obvious that the small sofa just wasn't practical for what they were heading towards. For this reason Paige regretfully pulled away from Emily's lips, only to give her unhappy pout a peck before speaking up.

"Do you want to move this to my bed? The sofa is kind of cramped."

Emily nodded vehemently before spouting out, "yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Paige chuckled as she held her hand out to Emily, offering to help her up off the sofa.

"Alright, let's go."

They were soon kissing again as they made their way to Paige's bed. What should have been a five step trip was turned into a slight struggle as they refused to let go of each other. They were a mess of limbs trying to walk in sync while simultaneously continuing their foreplay.

The back of Emily's knees finally hit the edge of Paige's bed but before letting her fall onto it, Paige gripped onto the waist of the girl's jeans, dragging them down her seemingly endless legs. Emily stepped out of her jeans before Paige picked her up and placed her down onto the bed.

Paige then rid herself of her own jeans before climbing onto her bed and straddling Emily's hips. Paige moved her focus to Emily's midsection, smoothing her hands under the girl's loose t-shirt and running her hands over her stomach before settling on her bra clad breasts.

By now, both girls were worked up and in need of more stimulation than they were currently getting. In an attempt to fix this Paige shifted so she was straddling Emily's right leg, leaving her left thigh resting against Emily's underwear covered core. She then moved her head to Emily's neck, placing hot kisses along the length of it as she began to rock into the strong thigh between her legs.

Both girls were struggling to keep it together as the rocking grew in intensity. Emily began to work with Paige, adding to the pressure they both felt – the long streams of moans and expletives bouncing off the walls of the room highlighting their pleasure.

"Fuck, Emily…I'm close." Paige muffled into Emily's neck.

"Mmhm, me too Paige." Emily panted as she gripped onto Paige's back.

Their movements soon became sloppy as they neared their orgasms, both girls struggling to stay in rhythm with the other.

"Shit, I'm go-" Emily's words fell from her mouth as she stiffened on the bed, stopping all of her movements as she reached her peak.

Paige was yet to reach her climax so she continued to grind on Emily's thigh as she watched the other girl ride out her own orgasm. That sight mixed with the grinding soon had her joining Emily and she too stiffened against the girl's leg, the feeling drawing out a loud groan from Paige.

Emily was now lying limp on the bed with Paige collapsed on top of her. Neither girl was expecting that to happen but once they had started they certainly weren't expecting it to be over so quickly. They may have been embarrassed if they weren't so overwhelmed by the feelings that come along with such hot encounters.

"Wow, thanks Tatiana." Paige tiredly whispered against Emily, drawing out a laugh from the girl.

"Hey, I think you'll find that was _my_ leg you was not-so-dry humping so shouldn't I be getting the thanks? Besides, it was your charm that got us into this position, getting to watch Tatiana do her thing for three hours beforehand was just a nice bonus." Emily chuckled.

The pair just lay there in comfortable silence before Emily started running her fingers up and down Paige's back. Emily's actions were almost sending Paige to sleep.

"Don't say you're tired already? We're nowhere near finished here Paige." With that, Emily used her newly rejuvenated energy to flip them. Not wanting to waste any time, before Paige could even fully comprehend what was happening her underwear was being dragged down her legs with them being replaced by Emily's eager fingers.

"Shit, that's good."

"You ready to go again?" Emily gazed at her as she asked the question with a lustful look on her face.

"Of course." Was all Paige could manage to get out before the feeling of Emily's fingers slipping into her caused her brain to short-circuit, leaving any coherent thought near impossible to achieve.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two girls were lying together, limbs tangled together completely and utterly satisfied. Emily was resting her head on Paige's chest listening to the steady heartbeat when she was interrupted.

"Hey, you want to play twenty questions?" Paige asked, fairly certain that the girl resting on her had not yet fallen asleep.

"I'm pretty sure that kind of stuff is supposed to come before the sex, but sure," Emily smiled.

"Nothing should _come_ before sex." At that line Emily looked up, wanting to see the proud smirk she knew Paige would be sporting. She was rewarded with an additional eyebrow waggle.

"That was so bad, Paige. And for that, I get to ask the first question. Alright, when is your birthday?"

"That was a very tame question. It's the twenty-first of July."

"My turn…" Paige suddenly grew tense so Emily shifted to look into her eyes, trying to figure out what the source of her sudden nervousness was. The eye contact only made Paige more nervous though.

"Ok, well. My question is…will you go on a date with me, tomorrow? I know you're supposed to wait a little longer than that when you first meet someone but it's not as if we've really followed the _normal_ relationship progression up to this point. I mean I don't even know if this was just a one-time thing for you or not but-"

Paige was cut off by Emily's lips as they deposited a soft peck.

"No need to ramble, Paige," Paige blushed at that, "I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow."

Emily bit her lip as she watched a wide smile spread across Paige's face. _So damn adorable._ An involuntary yawn pulled Emily out of her thoughts.

"We'd better get some sleep." Paige mused as she tightened her arms around Emily, giving her a hug of sorts as Emily nuzzled her face into the girl's neck.

Emily just hummed her agreement.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night, Paige."

"Oh, and happy Valentine's Day."

"You too Paige."

It didn't take long at all for both girls to drift off.


End file.
